


Soft Moments with the Old Guard

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kisses Bingo, Kisses Bingo Prompt, Nile Freeman Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wiping Away Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Nile breaks down after the fight at Merrick's building and the rest of the Guard are not going to let her go through this alone.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò & Quynh
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Soft Moments with the Old Guard

**Author's Note:**

> there might be more to this story, just little soft moments after the canon of the movie. Hope you like it.

Hiding five people covered in blood wasn’t the easiest thing but Andy was clearly well versed in the act. They got away from Merrick’s building before the law enforcement caught them and Nile figured that any footage would be taken care of by Copley. For now though, Nile was dragging herself out of the shower in the suite they were in for the night with two queen beds and a pull out where Booker was inevitably going to end up. Nile wrapped one of the extra towels around her wet hair and wrapped one of the bathrobes around the rest of her, feeling the loss of adrenalin and seeing everything that happened every time she closed her eyes.

Nile looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and the image of the ground coming up at her flashed through her mind’s eye and a noise came out of her mouth. Nile slapped a hand over her mouth, hoping no one heard her but then it happened again and she realized it was a whimper. A _fuckin’ whimper!_ The door opened before she even thought about trying to make it stop, there was Andy and Joe reaching for her with Nicky and Booker waiting just behind them.

Nile closed her eyes and just let them drag her out of the bathroom where they could all make contact with her in some way and Andy stood just in front of her, shushing her gently.

“I know Nile, I know.”

“I’m fine, I made the decision. I wouldn’t have let them keep all of you! I didn’t want that to happen.”

Nile tried to look at each of them, to remember that elevator ride and why she made the choices that she made by walking into the building and then the elevator. Knowing that she was going to kill people, for these people.

They were worth it.

Andy reached out and wiped away the tears that surprised Nile with their presence but Nile pressed her face into Andy’s neck, wrapping her arms around her friend while the others pressed in close. Nicky, Joe and Booker were all speaking in different languages in soothing tones while Andy kept a hand pressed to the back of her head and didn’t say a thing. It was oddly soothing to know that Andy wasn’t just going to get all weepy just because she was.

“We are going to get through this, Nile,” Nicky whispered close to one side while Joe was still whispering in Arabic if Nile was hearing correctly.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Booker said and Nile snuffled a laugh, they all knew that something was going to happen with Booker but Nile knew beyond a shadow of doubt that she wasn’t going to be left alone and this wasn’t the last of Booker for her.

They weren’t going to leave her, just like she didn’t leave them after all.

_Family._

_Famiglia._

_Famille_ _._


End file.
